


[Podfic] To A Flame

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), The Fall (Good Omens), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:There was a time Before.I mean obviously, there was a time before, what with time being linear and everything. But this was the big Before. This was when we were still in the Choirs Upstairs. Hell of a view from up there. No, wait. Heaven of a view.Here’s the thing though: if you don’t know the danger, how do you know when you’re getting close to the edge?
Relationships: Disposable Demon/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] To A Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To A Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080683) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-To-A-Flame-by-Fyre-elj44p)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ly8uwqkro98p4th/GO_To_A_Flame.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

Cover Art by Fyre


End file.
